


Family

by Arasa



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasa/pseuds/Arasa
Summary: Apa orang sepertinya pantas untuk membuat sebuah keluarga kembali?





	Family

Bansai mengalihkan pandang pada jam yang ada di ruangannya. Hari ini Takasugi berjanji akan berkunjung ke rumahnya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu karena kesibukan mereka. Namun, bukankah ini sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan pria itu?

Pria dengan rambut _teal-green_ itu kemudian berinisiatif untuk melihat _handphone_ miliknya—mungkin Takasugi mengabari alasannya datang terlambat kali ini. Tapi benda berbentuk persegi itu tidak menampilkan apapun; tidak pesan, tidak juga berupa panggilan. Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu?

Baru saja ia hendak menelpon sang kekasih saat ketukan di pintu depan terdengar. Mungkinkah itu Takasugi?

“Maaf aku terlambat.” Di depan pintu, seseorang yang ia tunggu terlihat, sedangkan seorang gadis kecil kali ini meregangkan kedua tangannya yang mungil untuk mengapainya.

**“Papa—!”**

Bansai terdiam, tunggu—ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna ini semua. Siapa bocah imu—maksudnya, bocah kecil yang kini berada dalam gendongan Takasugi? Apa ia telah melakukan kesalahan? Selama ini ia melakukannya dengan baik (dan aman) bersama pria itu bukan?

“Tenang Shinsuke, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kulakukan.”

Takasugi mengerjit heran—pria ini sedang berbicara ngawur lagi?

“Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh!”

Pukulan di kepala sang produser musik mengawali hari tidak terduga mereka kali ini.

* * *

 

Takasugi kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. Gadis kecil yang sempat berada dalam gendongannya tadi ia serahkan pada Bansai—yang dengan begitu mengejutkan ternyata tampak tidak terganggu sedikit pun dengan tingkah yang dibuat oleh bocah itu—ia butuh beristirahat sebentar dari masalah yang ia dapatkan sejak pagi.  

Padahal ia berniat mengunjungi pria itu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari pekerjaan sejenak.

“Kau menculik bocah ini dimana?” Pertanyaan itu seketika membuat Takasugi ingin menghajar Bansai untuk kedua kalinya.

“Aku bercanda.” Bansai buru-buru meralat ucapannya, ia tahu Takasugi tidak senang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pria itu berinisiatif mengajukan pertanyaan baru, “Apa yang terjadi padamu?”

Takasugi menghela napas berat, seolah bercerita membuatnya merasakan kelelahan yang sama lagi, “Bocah itu mengikuti dari belakang entah sejak kapan. Sepertinya ia terpisah dari orang tuanya dan menganggapku sebagai mereka. Aku baru sadar jika ia mengikuti saat ia berpelukan erat pada kakiku saat aku berhenti untuk menyebarang.”

Bocah perempuan itu tertawa riang dalam gendongan Bansai, seolah yang Takasugi ceritakan adalah hal yang lucu baginya. Bansai memilih untuk tetap fokus pada Takasugi, “Kau sudah melaporkannya ke polisi?”

“Polisi-polisi sialan itu malah mengintrogasiku sangat lama, padahal aku sudah mengatakan jika aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal bocah itu.” Takasugi memijat keningnya. “Bisa-bisanya mereka menyuruhku menjaganya sementara sampai orang tua bocah itu ditemukan.”

Bansai tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu benar walau pria itu berkata seolah ini adalah hal yang merepotkan, tapi ia tidak akan meninggalkan bocah itu begitu saja—tipikal Takasugi, kebaikan pria itu tidak akan terlihat begitu saja bagi seseorang baru berkenalan dengannya.

“Mama?”

Takasugi mengerang, “Aku bukan mamamu!”

Cough.

Dilain pihak, Bansai diam-diam menyembunyikan tawa, “Mama, huh?”  

“Tertawa atau kuhajar kau!”

Tentu saja Bansai tahu jika ancaman itu tidak akan benar-benar terjadi (setidaknya untuk saat ini). Sembari mengangkat bocah perempuan itu ke atas, Bansai masih melanjutkan pembicaraan.

“Tidakkah menyenangkan jika kita bisa membentuk sebuah keluarga?”

Takasugi terdiam—untuk beberapa hal, pertanyaan itu membuatnya tertohok. Apa orang sepertinya pantas untuk membuat sebuah keluarga kembali? Setelah membuang dan menghujat habis-habisan keluarganya dulu; sang ayah yang terlampau kurang ajar dan kerabat yang tak mau repot-repot mengurusinya. Pria itu merasa kata ‘keluarga’ tidak cukup cocok untuk dirinya. Ia tidak yakin bisa membentuk keluarga yang baik—atau mungkin menjadi anggota keluarga yang dapat diandalkan.

Keluarganya saja berantakan, mana mungkin ia bisa membuat keluarga untuk dirinya sendiri kini?

“Shin—“

Sebuah tangisan mengembalikan pikiran pria berambut gelap itu ke dunia nyata. Tampaknya ia telah berpikir terlalu jauh hingga baru menyadari jika bocah kecil itu menangis dalam gendongan Bansai.

“Apa yang terjadi?”

“Ma—itu juga yang ingin kutahu.” Jika Bansai sudah mengetahuinya tentu saja ia sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkan bocah itu bukan?

Takasugi menghela napas, ternyata mengurus seorang bocah lebih sulit dibanding yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya, “Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?”

Bansai terdiam kemudian menyerahkan gadis kecil yang sedang menangis itu pada Takasugi.

“Aku akan menghubungi Matako.”

Tampaknya dua pria itu tetap saja tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa peran wanita.

* * *

 

“Kau benar-benar seperti seorang mama,” komentar Bansai. Pria itu baru saja kembali setelah merapikan beberapa hal di dapur;  kini duduk di sebelah sang kekasih dengan setenang mungkin. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan gadis kecil yang tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Takasugi. Gadis itu baru saja membuat kerepotan dua orang pria tersebut dengan membuatkannya makanan—setidaknya segala sudah tenang sekarang.

Dilain pihak, Takasugi sedang menahan emosinya dengan segala kesabaran yang ia miliki atas ucapan sang produser musik tersebut. Jika saja ia tidak ingat gadis kecil yang digendongnya saat ini, pasti ia sudah menghajar pria itu habis-habisan.

Bansai merebahkan punggungnya di atas sofa; sembari menatap Takasugi. Ada yang ia ingin ucapkan saat ini.

“Maafkan aku Shinsuke. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyingung soal keluargamu sebelumnya.”

Takasugi berdecak pelan, apa pikirannya terlihat sangat jelas di atas wajahnya bagi pria itu?  Tapi, tunggu—siapa yang merasa tersinggung?

Ia hanya…

…tidak yakin, mungkin saja.

“Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf.” Suaranya terdengar pelan. Tidak, bukan karena apapun, ia hanya tidak ingin gadis kecil yang ada dalam gendongannya ini terbangun dan menangis kembali.

Bisa repot nantinya.

Takasugi bisa melihat Bansai tersenyum kecil saat mendengar kata-katanya, “Sejujurnya, aku hanya berpikir untuk memberimu kebahagiaan yang sama dalam sebuah keluarga.”

Entah mengapa Takasugi merasa tatapan yang diberikan oleh Bansai kini terasa hangat.

“Aku ingin terus bersamamu, Shinsuke.”

Keluarga, huh?

Apa ia juga bisa membentuk sebuah keluarga dengan pria itu?

Apa ia juga bisa merasakan apa yang setiap orang rasakan dalam keluarga mereka?

“Bansai, aku—“

Suara dering telepon seolah memutus kata-kata yang ia ingin sampaikan. Bansai mengambil bocah kecil itu dari Takasugi dengan pelan. Membiarkan pria itu menjawab panggilan yang datang untuknya.

Tadi ia harus mengatakan apa? Tidak, lupakan itu sejenak. Ia harus menjawab panggilan telepon itu terlebih dahulu.

“Dengan Takasugi Shinsuke disini.”

“ _Ah, Takasugi-san, kami sudah menemukan orang tua gadis kecil itu…_ ”

Ternyata hari—pura-pura menjadi sebuah keluarga—nya berakhir lebih cepat daripada yang ia duga sebelumnya.

* * *

 

Wanita itu terlihat masih sangat muda—Takasugi berpikir jika ia mungkin berumur sekitar 28 hingga 30 tahun. Rambut sebahu wanita itu memiliki warna yang hampir senada dengannya. Pantas saja gadis kecil itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘mama’. Sang ibu berulang kali meminta maaf dan berterima kasih padanya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

“Saya tidak sadar jika Kanoko telah jauh dari pengawasan saya. Ternyata gadis ini sudah mengikuti anda begitu jauh. Saya tak bisa menemukannya dan memutuskan untuk memanggil polisi. Mohon maaf atas kelalaian saya.”

Entah permintaan maaf yang keberapa yang ia dengar kali ini. Sepertinya wanita ini cukup menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi.

“Terima kasih banyak karena telah menjaga Kanoko.”

“Tidak masalah.” Takasugi memilih untuk menjawab singkat. Jika masalahnya sudah selesai tidakkah ia dan Bansai bisa pulang ke tempat mereka saat ini?

“Ia gadis yang manis, tidak masalah. Sebaiknya anda berhati-hati agar hal ini tidak terjadi kembali.” Kali ini Bansai yang menimpali. Sejak kapan pria itu pandai bersilat lidah dihadapan wanita muda seperti ini?

Wanita itu tersenyum—perkataan terakhir dari Bansai tampak membuatnya yakin jika sesungguhnya mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini lebih lanjut.

“Kanoko, ayo berikan salam,” ujar wanita itu. Gadis kecil dalam gendongannya tentu saja spontan melambaikan salah satu tangannya.

“Mama! Papa!”

COUGH. Entah mengapa dipanggil seperti itu di depan umum cukup membuat Takasugi dan Bansai harus merasakan malu yang luar biasa.

“Wah Kanoko, bukan seperti itu.” Wanita itu tertawa kecil. “ _Onii-san_ , begitu.”

“ _Onii-san_?” Gadis kecil itu tampaknya mempelajari kata baru hari ini.

“Iya, _onii-san_.” Wanita itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk terakhir kali. “Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan anda hari ini, sampai jumpa.”

Lambaian gadis itu menghilang saat sang ibu membawanya keluar dari gedung kepolisian. Meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih tetap berdiri di posisi semula. Ada keheningan yang tercipta sebelum Bansai memilih untuk angkat bicara.

“Ibu yang sangat baik. Tidakkah kau pikir seperti itu, Shinsuke?”

“Aa.” Kali ini Takasugi menimpali dengan singkat. Ada yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

“Ma—kurasa itulah sebuah keluarga, mereka tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu.” Bansai mengulurkan tangannya pada Takasugi yang tampaknya masih tertegun. “Ayo kita pulang.”

“Bansai—“

Uluran tangan itu tidak bersambut, “Shinsuke?”

Takasugi mengalihkan pandangnya, sedikit menunduk—semoga Bansai tidak melihat ekspresinya saat ini; sial, kenapa ia harus merasa malu?

“Keluarga…mungkin tidak buruk juga….”

Astaga, Bansai bisa melihat betapa memerahnya telinga pria itu saat ini. Haruskah ia berpura-pura tidak melihat hal itu? Pria itu selalu kesulitan dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Bansai tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum dengan apa yang Takasugi katakan. Kali ini ia menyambat salah satu tangan pria itu, menggegamnya erat.

“Kau benar. Keluarga bukan hal yang buruk. Kebahagiaan itu akan datang, Shinsuke.”

Ia dan Takasugi.

Kali ini Bansai cukup bertanya-tanya.

Kebahagian seperti apa yang akan menanti keluarga mereka nanti?

**Author's Note:**

> Sesungguhnya ini terlahir dari keinginan untuk melihat mereka berdua gendong dan main anak kecil (COUGH). Draftnya sendiri juga udah lama dari tahun lalu, dan setelah diperbaiki sana sini akhirnya jadilah semakin tidak jelas seperti ini ;;;; (cries) sesungguhnya masih merasa kalau kalimat disini masih kaku (EFEK JARANG BACA :"( ) Jadi saran dan kritik akan sangat di terima! Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini!


End file.
